


Follow Your Arrow

by lovelarry10



Series: A Life That's Good [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Crush, Harry and Louis are just the best dads ever, Harry and Louis are married, Kid Fic, M/M, Secrets, Self-Acceptance, Teenagers, and getting older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: “Come on, you can talk to me, you know. I won’t judge sweetheart. Or we can wait til your other dad’s home and we can-”“No!”Harry blinked, a little startled at the ferocity with which Hope had answered him then.“No? Is it… has Papa said something to you?”Hope’s hair dropped in front of her face as she shook her head again, biting nervously on her lip now. “It’s not him. I love both of you. I just… I don’t want him to be disappointed in me. I can’t tell him.”*****Hope has a crush, but she’s scared to tell her parents, especially Louis. Harry helps her figure out how to break the news to her other dad, who is ultimately nothing but wonderful.





	Follow Your Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of these! I enjoyed this one, and I hope I did the issue justice. 
> 
> Please do leave a comment and let me know your thoughts as always :) They really do make my day.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is a work of fiction. All characters are of my own creation and in no way reflect the beliefs and actions of those in real life. Any sexual content is consensual and legal per the consent guidelines in the United Kingdom. Please ensure you read the tags before proceeding with this story - they are there to protect you and me. If you believe anything is in any way triggering for you, please do not continue reading. 
> 
> Reposting of this work is a violation of copyright and will be reported. I also do not permit any translations of my work.

  


Harry smiled over to his family as he watched his eldest daughter lift her sister down from the back of their car, holding her hand so she couldn’t run off across the busy Sainsbury’s car park. Oscar was still chatting to Louis about something to do with his skateboard, and Harry busied himself grabbing the reusable bags from the boot of the car, pressing the button to close it when he was sure he had enough.

“You got a pound for the trolley, Lou?” Harry asked, realising he’d left his special trolley coin at home. Of course, his husband had and handed Harry a coin, which Grace grabbed with a cheeky grin. “Oi, Gracie, I need that!”

“I want to help with the trolley,” she pouted, looking up at her big sister for support. Hope just smiled at Harry, who knew he’d lost this one. He stood near the entrance and watched his girls work together to put the coin in the slot, releasing it while Oscar and Louis wandered inside, no doubt looking through the magazines they never ended up buying anyway. “See, Daddy, I did it, I’m a big girl!”

“You really are,” Harry agreed, opening up the bags and sitting them in the base of the trolley, ready to be filled. “You want to sit in the seat, or are you going to walk with your sister?”

“Walk with Hope, please,” she grinned, her grip tight on her sister, who luckily nodded. Harry felt grateful that Hope was so good with her baby sister, especially considering their age gap, and just how much the little girl doted on her older sibling. “Where’s Papa?”

“With your brother,” Harry answered, nodding his head in their direction. “Want to go and tell them we need to do the shopping?” 

Grace nodded and tugged Hope along in her wake, shrieking across the supermarket that her Daddy was ready to do the shopping. Family shopping Saturday was something Harry and Louis had started a few years ago now. It was getting increasingly difficult to find something that all three of their children liked to do together, and since they all seemed to equally dislike shopping, it seemed like the perfect activity. Now, though, the kids quite happily came downstairs ready and dressed to head to the shops, and Harry loved the short time they spent together every weekday morning.

“Sorry, love. You know Oz likes to look at the magazines when we’re here.”

“Liar,” Harry chuckled in reply as Louis just shrugged, knowing he’d been caught out. “You going to push the trolley for me?”

“Anything for you,” Louis replied sweetly, pecking his husband’s lips as Oscar and Hope scoffed in the background. Both of their eldest children were teenagers now, and the attitude had certainly come on in full force. Oscar had turned thirteen just two weeks ago, and Hope was going to be fifteen in the autumn. In a way, Harry couldn’t believe how quickly the years were flying by, but the presence of Grace in their life kept them young, the four year old having apparently endless energy that exhausted even Oscar and Hope at times. “Off we go, then.”

The family trailed along as Harry started to fill the trolley with everything he needed to feed his family for the following week, as well as the things to prepare the packed lunches for his children and husband. He threw out a few meals suggestions, everyone agreeing eagerly as he chose the cuts of meat, letting Grace help him with the fruit and vegetables she wanted to eat that week. Currently, anything red and orange was in, and Harry was grateful as that opened the options more than the blue week she’d gone through a few months ago, only eating blueberries much to Harry’s frustration.

“Can we get some of those crisps you got last weekend for movie night, Haz?” Louis called, and Harry smiled that his husband always seemed to need permission from him to buy himself anything. “They were so nice, what were they called?”

“The sensations ones?” Harry asked, and Louis sent him a thumbs up down the aisle before he looked back to Oscar, the pair diving back into their conversation. Harry felt a tug on the back of his t-shirt and turned around to see his little girl looking up at him. “What’s up, Gracie?”

“Can I have wotsits for my lunch box please?” she asked, giving him a gappy smile. She’d lost her first tooth around a month ago to the loudest scream Louis and Harry had ever heard, both men running full pelt into the garden where she stood in her swimming costume in the sprinkler, her tooth laying in her palm. The arrival of the tooth fairy overnight had also resulted in them being woken up with another loud scream as she revealed a shiny gold pound coin wrapped in a tissue. Harry had felt grateful he got to relive these moments again. 

“Sure, sweetheart. You two alright with that?”

“I don’t get a choice, huh?” Louis asked as Harry ignored him, grabbing a big multipack of the snack, throwing it into the end of the trolley. “Fine, I’m easy.”

“I know,” Harry murmured, coming up behind his husband, resting his hands on his hips. “Only for me though, yeah?”

“Will you just… not?” Hope snapped, dragging Grace off down the aisle with her. Harry and Louis just laughed and headed off, all of them ready to head home now. Harry was mentally running through his shopping list as Oscar tried to bribe his Papa into buying him some more sweets. Harry was proud as Louis remained firm in the fact that they had enough in the treats drawer at home to sustain them for the next few months. “Dad, come on…”

“Sorry, love,” he said, heading to the final section of the shop. He grabbed a tube of Grace’s toothpaste and threw it in before he turned to the hair products, wondering for a moment if they needed anything. “Lou, does Oz need some more hair wax?”

“Could do, there’s probably only enough for a few more days,” Louis replied, and Harry nodded, reaching for the usual tub of wax. He was a little surprised at how full to bursting the bags were, but feeding five people was no mean feat, and cost them quite a bit each week, not that he or Louis minded.

“Um, Dad?”

“Yes, love?” Harry turned his attention to his daughter, smiling at her.

“Can I get a few things?”

Harry nodded, taking Grace’s hand as Hope wandered off, disappearing around the corner of the aisle. 

“Where’s my Hope?” Grace asked, looking worried as she stood by Harry’s side. “Why did she go?”

“She needed to get a few things, love. Why don’t you go and see what your papa and your brother are looking at? We won’t be a minute, alright?”

Grace nodded and ran off to Louis, who grinned and picked her up, placing her on his hip. He spluttered as one of her blonde bunches rubbed against his nose, and Harry smiled fondly at the sight of Louis giggling along with his daughter. He turned and headed off after Hope, knowing what it was she was needing to buy. He hovered nearby as she looked at the selection of sanitary products, picking up a few boxes before she returned one to the shelf, looking uncertain.

Harry steeled himself to approach her. He’d had Gemma talk to her when his oldest daughter had started her period a few years ago, but she’d got more confident in coming to her dad’s about it, both of them telling her not to worry, and that they knew all about it after growing up in houses full of women.

“You alright, sweetheart?” Harry asked, standing next to her. “Need a hand?”

“Just… not sure if I need both,” she said quietly, pointing at the two things quickly. “I, uh, I called Aunt Gemma because last month, it was… it was more than normal?”

“Then get both,” Harry said, not wanting her to feel like she couldn’t have anything she needed. “Was it… worryingly more? Like, go to the doctors more?”

She shook her head, her cheeks tinged with pink as she held both boxes in her hand, reaching out for a third item.

“Nah. Gem said it’s normal, for it to change as I get older. Might need that hot water bottle you make me a bit more though.”

“You just need to ask, darling,” he said, tucking his arm around her shoulder, proud that his daughter felt she could talk to him about these things.

“Thanks, Dad.”

“Anytime, kiddo,” he said, following her back to the trolley where she tucked her things into the corner of one bag, not unnoticed by the youngest Tomlinson. “Lou-”

Harry was too late. Grace was up on her tiptoes, trying to peer into the bag to see what Hope had bought.

“Hope, what you got? Can I have it too? I want something, Daddy!”

“Leave your sister alone,” Louis said, coming up behind his youngest daughter, scooping her over his shoulder, making her shriek loudly again. “Got everything we need, Harold?”

“Think so,” Harry replied, glancing once more at the bursting shopping bags. “Did you need a packed lunch for your school trip next week, Oz?”

Oscar just nodded, smiling quietly over to Harry.

“Then yes, we’re done. Checkouts, then home. Maybe we could all go to the park later on if the weather stays nice, I know you wanted to show me that new trick you and Papa were working on Oz?”

“And I want to practise my scooting!” Grace shouted, grinning wildly in Louis’ face. “Can I take my scooter to the park? I’ll be super good, I promise. You want to see me, right Hope?”

“I do,” Hope smiled over to her little sister. “We’d better get home then before we run out of time!”

“Quick, hurry up, it’s a ‘mergency!” Grace screamed, making a few other shoppers turn and smile at her. “‘Scoose me, mister, we got to get to the till or I’ll have no scooting time!”

*****

Harry held on tightly to his particularly wriggly daughter on his lap, trying to focus on Hope’s netball game. His eldest daughter was very sporty and enjoyed taking part in a lot of extra curricular activities at school, which definitely kept Louis and Harry busy when they were driving her about all over the place. She’d given up dance just before she started secondary school but had recently taken up Netball and Athletics, with swimming still an interest too. Harry was happy to support her given any kind of sport was good in terms of her health, and a good outlet for any frustrations as well.

“She do so good,” Grace grinned, her little hands resting on top of Harry’s. “Can I do it too when I’m as big as Hope?”

“You can do anything you want to, love,” Harry replied, kissing the back of his daughter’s mop of curls. “Where’s your papa, hmm? Late again…”

“He’s naughty,” Grace said, drawing a few grins from the parents sat alongside Harry. “We saved a seat and he’s not even in it!”

“He’ll be here,” Harry reassured his daughter, winking as Hope glanced across to them. It was only a practise, but Harry found it easier to sit and wait, and Hope knew how much her little sister liked to watch her play so she had no problem with it, much to Harry’s relief. “Oh here he is now.”

The door shut quietly, and Hope just rolled her eyes as Louis mouthed an apology at her, shuffling along the row of people sat to get to his husband and daughter.

“How’s my favourite person?” Louis asked, winking at Harry as he kissed his daughter’s head before he took a seat.

“I’m good, Papa, but you’re not good ‘cause you late.” 

Her stern expression mirrored Louis’ when he was angry so much, it sometimes made Harry double take as he remembered that Grace wasn’t actually their biological daughter. She certainly had Louis’ sass as well, that much he was certain of. Louis just pouted and Grace pulled him closer, laying a wet kiss on him before she shuffled over to his lap, settling happily against her Papa’s chest. 

“Sorry I’m late, bit of a crisis at work,” Louis mumbled, and Harry nodded, knowing Louis was never intentionally late, especially when it came to their children’s activities. “Did your mum get Oz?”

“Course she did, Lou,” Harry said, smiling to himself as Louis slid his hand into Harry’s, lacing their fingers together. “She said they’re going out for dinner, and she’ll drop him off later on. I love that he still loves to spend time alone with her even though he’s getting older.”

“He’s got a good heart,” Louis agreed, cheering when he saw Hope had scored a goal, their daughter being scooped up into hugs from her teammates. “How did she get so good at Netball with you as her dad, hmm?”

“Must have your affinity for sport, definitely not from me,” Harry chuckled, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder. “Gracie, you getting tired?”

The little girl shook her head, but Harry could tell she was by the way she was barely moving, and was curling further and further into Louis’ body, her feet tucked up underneath her. Harry glanced up at the clock on the wall of the school hall, pleased to see there was only another fifteen minutes or so to go before the practise came to an end. They sat talking quietly as the minutes ticked by, and by the time the girls all went off to get changed, Grace was sound asleep in Louis’ arms.

“I’m gonna go and get her in the car,” Louis whispered as they stood up. “You going to wait here for Hope?”

“Yeah, you alright getting her in?”

“Haz, I’ve managed raising two kids so far, I think I can manage this little princess too.”

“Sorry,” Harry smiled, knowing he always managed to patronise Louis with his silly off-hand comments. “Won’t be too long. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Louis said as he walked off, Grace tucked against his body. Harry watched as one of the other parents opened the main door for him and he slipped outside, leaving Harry alone again. While he waited, Harry tapped out a text to his mum, telling her they were heading home soon. A quick reply came with Anne saying Oscar had asked to sleepover, and Harry easily agreed given the next day was the first of the weekend. A picture message was soon sent back, his mum and son cuddled up on the sofa together, thumbs held up to the camera and Harry just smiled, flicking the phone off and putting it into his pocket.

He’d just bent down to pick up Grace’s fluffy owl backpack when Hope came over, her face all serious looking.

“You alright?”

“I’m fine. Can we just go home? Where’s Pop and Gracie?”

“In the car. She dozed off,” Harry answered as he took his daughter’s gym bag from her, hoisting it easily onto his shoulder. “You looked good today, love. Ready for the game next week?”

Hope just shrugged, her sullen expression not shifting from face as they left the hall, Harry smiling at a few familiar parents as he trailed behind his daughter. He barely heard her mumbled greetings to Louis as he got into the car, just slightly shaking his head at Louis to tell him not to push her. Louis understood and began the drive home. It was fairly quiet on the roads, and just ten minutes later, they were home. Harry had already told Louis Oscar would be out all night, and they all got themselves into the house, Louis carrying their youngest child to bed.

“You want a snack or a drink before bed?”

“Uh, a tea would be nice Dad, thanks,” Hope said, hovering near the sofa as if she had something to say. She was opening her mouth to talk when it snapped shut as Louis came into the room, his arm around his tall daughter’s shoulder, kissing her cheek. “Pop…”

“Never too old for a kiss from your father,” Louis smiled, releasing her.

“I’ll bring your tea up, love,” Harry called, and she flashed him a grateful smile before she disappeared, her feet quick and light on the stairs compared to Oscar who often sounded like an elephant, so heavy footed. “Gracie go off okay?”

“Yeah. She stirred when I took her clothes off to put her nightie on, but she soon snuggled down with ZeeZee and went straight back to sleep.”

“That’s my girl,” Harry grinned as he handed Louis a mug of tea. He couldn’t stop his smile as Louis kissed him quickly. “I’ll just run this up to Hope, be right back.”

“Take your time, love,” Louis said as he settled on one end of the sofa, tugging off his socks. Harry felt ridiculously endeared that even approaching his forties, Louis still loved to be without socks, and took them off at the first opportunity. By the time Harry had come downstairs, he had a frown in place of his smile, and he relaxed back into the opposite end of the sofa to his husband, pulling Louis’ bare feet into his lap. He wrapped a hand around one of them, pressing gently into his arch, knowing that Louis loved it when Harry touched his feet. “What’s wrong?”

“Hmm?” Harry asked, snapping back to reality. He dug his fingers into the soft skin of Louis’ foot, smiling as his husband hummed and tipped his head back against the cushion behind him. “Oh, nothing.”

“Stop telling porkies,” Louis said, nudging Harry’s tummy with his toes. Harry sighed, knowing Louis could see through him better than anyone else. “You were fine before you went upstairs. If Hope’s being rude again, I’m going to have a word, there’s no excuse for her to-”

“No, Lou.”

Louis just stopped, wondering what else could be upsetting Harry.

“Talk to me, Harry. That’s our thing, you know it is. We don’t bottle up our problems, we share them.”

“I know. Just… you’ve got a lot on your plate with work, and I don’t want to stress you out…”

“Hey, no,” Louis said, sitting up and bringing his legs underneath him before he took Harry’s hand. “Don’t do that. Don’t make my work seem more important than my family because that could  _ never _ be the case, Harry, I thought you knew that?”

“I do, just… I just don’t like giving you more things to worry about.”

“If it’s worrying you, then it needs to worry me too. Is it Hope?”

Harry nodded slightly, wondering how to word this.

“Have you noticed anything a bit… off with her lately?”

“I mean, she’s a teenager,” Louis shrugged, not seeing the big deal. “I went through all this with the girls at home, it’s normal, love, I promise. She’s getting to that age where she doesn’t want to tell us everything, and that’s okay.”

“No, I know,” Harry mumbled, already feeling a bit daft. “I just… I get the feeling there’s something she’s hiding. I can’t put my finger on what it is, but I’m just worried about her. She snapped at Gracie yesterday, made her cry. She was really sorry afterwards, but in that moment, she was horrible, Lou. I know her hormones are shitty, but I think we need to talk to her.”

“Why don’t you have a chat with her?” Louis suggested kindly, settling back against the sofa now he realised it was nothing of immediate concern that he had to deal with. “You and her have always been close, love. You’re the one she came to when she started her periods, you’re the one who sorted out her primary school leaving party dress. I think she’ll open up more if it’s just the two of you.”

Harry frowned, not sure if Louis was feeling upset at these things, and he wanted to put his husband right. He turned his body slightly, Louis’ feet now resting in his crotch, but he ignored that pressure for a moment.

“Louis, she loves you. You’re her Papa-”

“I know that. But it’s also perfectly natural for her to be closer to one of us than the other. I mean, if you’re honest, you’d probably agree when I say me and Oz are closer than you and him are, and that’s not because of anything you’ve done. It’s just the way it is.”

When Louis put it like that, Harry agreed and could see exactly what Louis meant. He smiled, his fingers coming up to wrap around Louis’ ankle, pressing gently against his ankle bone. “Yeah, okay. You gonna take the others out then or something?”

“Yeah, can do. Maybe we could go and see Mum and the twins for a while, Gracie’s been nagging me to take her over for a few days. I’m sure I can persuade Oz to tag along with us.”

“Sunday?”

Louis nodded, puckering his lips and tapping his index finger next to them, demanding a kiss as usual. He smiled as Harry got the hint, leaning over and pressing his lips to Louis’ gently. The kiss stayed soft and sweet for a few minutes until Louis’ fingers tangled in Harry’s hair, catching on a slight knot, making Harry moan.

“Oh. Like that, is it?” Louis said with a smirk as Harry ground his hips down, their arousal becoming more obvious as Harry dipped his head again, kissing his husband deeply. They may have been together well over twenty years now, but the lust they still had for each other hadn’t dimmed in the slightest. Harry pushed his tongue into Louis’ mouth, capturing his moan before he could get too loud. “Mmm, our daughters are upstairs…”

“You’d better be quiet, then,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips, his hands coming down to work Louis’ belt open, determined to have some fun, even if it was right there on the sofa.

*****

The front door slammed shut and soon, Harry saw their car pull away from the driveway. Louis had done as he’d promised and taken Oscar and Grace out to his mum’s for the afternoon. Harry knew they’d be stopping off at Tesco first to buy a new DVD and some snacks to take with them. He turned and headed upstairs, rapping his knuckles on his eldest daughter’s bedroom door.

“Come in, Dad,” came a voice, and Harry smiled to himself before he walked in, seeing his daughter splayed out on her bed on her stomach, feet in the air as she read her book. “You alright?”

“Yeah. Papa’s gone, and I’m alone.”

“Poor you,” she quipped, sliding her bookmark into place before she sat up, leaving it on her bedside table. Harry felt pleased when she ignored the ping her phone made, and instead smiled at her father. “You want to do something with me, don’t you?”

“As if I’d turn down the chance to spend some one on one time with my biggest girl,” Harry grinned, sitting next to Hope and ruffling her hair. “Up to you, though, don’t want you to feel you have to.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“I thought we could make something for your brother and sister when they get back? Those rainbow cookies they love?”

Hope nodded and got to her feet, holding out her hands. Harry slid his inside and let his daughter pull him up too, slightly surprised when she dove at him, hugging him tightly. His arms looped around her slender waist, a little shocked at the womanly figure she was starting to get. He kissed her head as he felt her start to pull away, and he followed her downstairs.

“Can you put that playlist on?” she asked, grabbing Harry’s phone from the side, clicking the home button. “Oh. That’s a nice picture of you and Papa, when did you take that?”

“When he took me out to dinner last week,” Harry said, reliving the wonderful evening he and Louis had shared, his husband surprising him with a mid-week date night while Gemma had come round to sit with their children. “I thought-”

“How do you do it?” Hope interrupted, a frown on her face.

“What?” Harry asked slowly, kind of dreading the answer.

“Be so in love after so long,” she returned, her voice soft and unsure as she reached up into the cupboard, grabbing the pot of flour. “Like… you’ve been with Papa since you were… 16?” Harry nodded in confirmation. “That’s so long. But you still love each other so much. And I love it, I do. I just…”

“What, love?” Harry asked, his hand resting on her lower back as his daughter looked steadfastly down at the worktop in front of her.

“I’d like that, too. Someday, I mean.”

“I’m sure you will. There’s a boy out there who will come along and sweep you off your feet,” Harry said, hoping the words would reassure her. Strangely though, all he got in reply was a scoff and Hope shaking her head before she stepped away, gathering the ingredients. Harry decided to give her a minute and stepped away, picking up his scales from where they were stowed away in a drawer.

They worked side by side quietly until Harry started to sing to the track which had come on his Spotify playlist, and much to his relief, Hope started to sing along too, the pair soon losing their inhibitions and belting out the notes, filling the kitchen with the sound of their combined voices.

“Don’t forget to grease that!” Harry called as he watched Hope about to set the first blob of cookie dough onto it. She rolled her eyes but did as her father told her, starting to roll the dough into balls before squishing them slightly and filling both trays. “You’d better sure you hide these from your Pop, you know he’ll eat the lot otherwise.”

“Has he always been like that? Eating all the nice stuff before anyone else gets any?”

“Yep,” Harry laughed in reply as he opened the oven, watching Hope slide the trays in before he shut it again, turning to the washing up. “I’d love to say no, but it’s not good to lie. Good job I love him anyway, huh?”

Hope nodded quietly again, and Harry put down the mixing bowls he was about to wash and turned to his daughter. 

“I’m not going to lie to you either, love. Papa took your brother and sister away for a reason today. I wanted to talk to you because we’re both worried about you. You’ve been quiet for a few weeks, don’t think we haven’t noticed. Is something the matter?”

Hope just shrugged and wandered off, sitting down at the kitchen table, picking nervously at one of her painted nails. 

“Come on, you can talk to me, you know. I won’t judge sweetheart. Or we can wait til your other dad’s home and we can-”

“No!”

Harry blinked, a little startled at the ferocity with which Hope had answered him then.

“No? Is it… has Papa said something to you?”

Hope’s hair shook in front of her face as she shook her head again, biting nervously on her lip now. “It’s not him. I love both of you. I just… I don’t want him to be disappointed in me. I can’t tell him.”

Harry couldn’t deny he was getting worried now. He had visions of Hope getting herself into all sorts of trouble, but he was more concerned about the fact Hope didn't want to tell Louis. He knew there wasn’t anything their daughter could do which would make Louis love her any less, but right now, he needed to get her to open up and get to the bottom of this before it got any worse.

“Hey… you know me and your papa adore you, don’t you? He’d never be disappointed in you, love, just like I wouldn’t. Why can’t you tell him?”

“Just can’t,” she whispered back, shaking her head again. She looked up, meeting Harry’s eyes for a moment before they dipped down again. She cleared her throat, and Harry prepared himself for whatever Hope was about to say. “I… I like someone.”

“Oh,” Harry breathed out, slightly relieved that’s all it was. “I mean, I know Pop teases you about that, not being able to date until you’re thirty, but he’s only kidding, sweetheart. He’s just a protective dad.”

“It’s not that,” she mumbled, and Harry noticed her hands shaking in her lap. “I wish it was that.”

“You can tell me,” Harry pressed, hoping she’d say something more before he outright started to panic. 

“I know. And I want to tell Papa, I do. I’m just… I’m scared. I don’t want him not to love me anymore.”

Harry stayed silent, his elbow resting on the table, his feet stacked together like Louis often did, a habit he’d picked up from his husband all those years ago.

“I like someone. And it’s… it’s not a boy.”

The words slowly started to sink in, and Harry’s eyes opened in realisation. He was pretty sure his daughter was trying to tell him she had a crush on a girl, and his heart broke at how scared she was to tell them. A small sob broke the silence and Hope’s shoulders started to shake.

“Hey… c’mere,” Harry said, pulling her over to him. Despite her size and age, she sank easily down into his lap, her arms around his neck as she cried softly while Harry rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. He stayed there until she pulled away, wiping at her eyes. “Good job you didn't put your make-up on this morning, huh?” he joked, and he smiled as she laughed softly. “You want to tell me about her?”

Hope looked up shyly, her eyes still glassy with tears.

“You’re not, like… angry or whatever?”

Harry quickly shook his head, not understanding why Hope would think that.

“Love, no. Definitely not. And nor will Pop be, not at all. In case you didn't notice…” he leaned in, beckoning her closer as if he was going to share a huge secret with her. “We’re gay too.”

As he’d hope, she did laugh at that, finally pushing her hair out of her face so Harry could see her beautiful eyes.

“Her name is Madison. She likes to be called Maddy, though. She’s, uh, in my Maths and French class, and she’s on the netball team.”

Hope was blushing profusely as she revealed that information to her father, and Harry smiled, so proud she was being open now.

“And you think she’s… pretty?”

“Not just that,” Hope rushed to say, her body language becoming more open as she grew in confidence. “She’s so clever, Dad. Like… in Maths, she gets all the things no-one else does, and she always takes the time to help me understand. She’s just really nice, and kind, and… a bit like you, I guess. Always sees the best in people, wants to help.”

“Soppy sausage,” Harry teased, tucking a lock of hair behind Hope’s ear. “Are you going to ask her out or something?”

“No way.” 

Harry couldn’t help bursting into loud laughter at that.

“And why not?”

“I can’t do that!” Hope said with a gasp, as if the mere suggestion was scandalous. “She wouldn’t ever feel like that for me.”

“I used to think that about your dad,” Harry confessed, his memories drifting back to when he used to admire Louis from afar, wondering if he’d ever notice him, although little did he know, Louis used to think the same thing about him. “You wanna see some stuff?”

“What stuff?” his daughter asked, arching her eyebrow at him just as Louis did whenever made a wild suggestion.

“Hang on. Don’t move.”

He pushed away from the table and ran upstairs to his and Louis’ bedroom, rummaging in the top of the wardrobe for the special tin Louis had bought him a few years ago for their tenth anniversary. His hand made contact with the cool metal and he grinned, pulling it down, blowing the thin layer of dust off the top before he turned and made his way downstairs. He set it down between them, and Hope read the words, rolling her eyes.

“What’s in here?”

“Our memories,” Harry replied, cracking open the lid slightly. He looked down at the collection of things inside and rummaged around for a moment before he emerged with a couple of small tickets in his hand. “These are the cinema tickets from our first date,” Harry said, chuckling at the memory. “I was only fifteen, and I couldn’t believe this handsome sixth former wanted to take me out. I thought he was winding me up until he arrived on my doorstep with some flowers and dressed all smartly.”

“But… Mamma Mia?” she scoffed, holding one of the tickets between her fingertips.

“What’s wrong with that? They sang amazing songs, and we were two gay kids. Come on, it was the perfect choice!”

Hope laughed and watched as Harry started to rifle through again.

“Oh, look. A card for the restaurant we went to the night he proposed to me,” Harry said, his heart feeling full at the precious memories. “One of the best nights of my life before you kids came along.”

“Papa’s a bit of a romantic, then?” Hope asked, and Harry nodded. Louis tried to hide it to everyone but his family, but Harry knew Louis would do anything to make him or their children smile. “What else have you got in there?”

“Um…” 

He cackled loudly when he brought out a strip of photos from a photobooth. 

“Oh my god, look at the state of us,” he chuckled as Hope peered over at them, laughing loudly just as her dad had done. “This was in Spain, our first holiday abroad together. We were eighteen and twenty, I’m sure both of our parents thought we’d get ourselves lost or killed or whatever.”

“But you didn't ,” Hope said, snatching the photos to look at them in more detail.

“Can’t really get lost if you don’t leave the hotel room that much-” Harry said before he cut himself off, realising what he’d said and who he’d said it to. “Forget I said that.”

“I’m trying,” Hope deadpanned back, placing the photos on the table by Harry’s hand. “What’s this?”

She pulled out a small matchbox, sliding it open.

“Ah, my flower from our wedding. We both had one pinned to our jackets, but Pop lost his. I kept mine, and put it in here. Here’s some pictures, look.”

He handed Hope the wallet of photos from the happiest day of his life. He and Louis had got married in a registry office, a small ceremony with just their closest friends and family, and had gone to their local pub afterwards, neither of them wanting a big do that they couldn’t afford anyway. Even so, it had been perfect, and Harry knew they were treasured memories that would live with them forever.

“He was so drunk,” Hope commented, pointing at a hilarious photo of Louis hanging off Jay and Anne’s shoulders, her Papa all blurry since he wouldn’t stand still. “He looks so happy, though.”

“He was. Still is, I hope,” Harry commented, reaching to rest a hand on his daughter’s knee. “And that’s why he’ll be happy for you. He knows what it's like to find someone and fall in love. Not that I’m saying you’re there yet, you’re only fourteen, but you know what I mean. We had to deal with our own issues with being young and gay, but we got through it because we had each other. And you have both of us to fight your corner,” he reassured her.

“It’s scary,” she mumbled. “All my friends are talking about what boys are fit, and who they want to snog in films, and I can’t bring myself to tell them it’s not the boys I’m looking at.”

“That’s up to you if you tell them or not,” Harry said, wanting his daughter to make her own choices. “Same with your dad, but I really do think you should tell him. He’ll be more understanding than you think, I promise you.”

Hope pondered his words for a moment before she spoke again.

“Will you be with me? While I tell him, I mean?”

“Anything you need,” Harry said, watching as Hope started rifling through their box. She pulled out a few more things and Harry eagerly talked her through them, recounting memories of the good years he and Louis had spent together, the fun they’d had, the places they’d gone to. It was the best few hours he’d spent with Hope in a long while, and he hoped he’d put her mind at rest, and that she wasn’t quite so scared to tell Louis the truth about herself any more.

*****

A few days later, Harry found himself in the sitting room with Louis and Hope. The younger children were in bed, and Harry had a feeling Hope wanted to be honest with Louis now, and his heart was racing although he had no doubt about Louis’ reaction in the slightest. He sat, his concentration half on the episode of Coronation Street on the telly, the other half watching his daughter to see what she was thinking.

It hadn’t been easy for Harry to keep the secret from Louis. They’d spoken the night Hope had chatted to him, and Harry had told Louis that everything was okay, and that she’d come to him when she was ready. He knew Louis was hurt, but at the same time, he understood Harry’s need to keep their daughter’s secret for now. They both wanted Hope to trust them enough to come to them if there was ever a problem, and they could only do that by keeping her secret when she asked. It wasn’t that Louis hadn’t tried to weasel it out of Harry through less innocent methods, but Harry had remained firm. It was Hope’s secret to tell, not his.

“Um, Pop, can I talk to you?”

“Sure,” Louis said, putting down his iPad on the table in front of him. Harry saw he was busy with work emails but he loved his husband even more for just leaving it, knowing his daughter wanting to talk was more important. “What’s up?”

“So… I talked to Dad the other day, and I told him something. I was, um, really nervous to tell you, but Dad told me you’d be okay…”

“Why?” Louis asked, his face clouded in confusion. “I love you Hope, I just want to help, sweetheart.”

“I didn't want to disappoint you,” she whispered, and Harry saw the flash of pain cross Louis’ face then. “I know you always tell everyone how proud you are of me, and I don’t want to take that away.”

“You couldn’t, not ever,” Louis said emphatically, getting to his feet and moving to sit next to Hope, taking her hand. “You can tell me anything.”

His eyes flitted over to Harry’s then, and he just nodded, trying to tell Louis it would all be okay. Louis gave his full attention to Hope then, and Harry stayed where he was, not wanting to interrupt their moment.

“I like girls.”

Louis just stayed still for a moment before a wide smile crossed his face and he yanked his daughter into a tight cuddle. Harry couldn’t hear as Louis mumbled words into her ear, but he assumed it to be words of love as by the time they pulled away, Hope was nodding and mopping up her own tears again.

“Is there one special girl in particular you like?” he asked, his eyebrows raising as he realised there was. “Oooh, I can see there is! Tell me about her, please and thank you.”

Hope giggled at her ridiculous Papa, and proceeded to tell Louis all about her, just as she had done with Harry. Harry just sat watching this all unfold in front of his eyes, how Hope’s confidence was back as Louis gossiped with her, holding her hand the whole time she spoke. Louis’ eyes shone as he listened avidly to her every word, asking nice questions that weren’t too intrusive, reassuring her when Hope had finished that he was proud of her and that she could come and talk to him about Madison at any time she wanted.

“Why don’t you invite her round here for dinner? Your dad can cook your favourite, maybe you can get to know her a bit better?”

“What- you’re serious? You don’t mind?”

“No, love, of course not. If my mum hadn’t let me invite your dad round, I might never have had the confidence to ask him out, or kiss him-”

“Eww,” Hope groaned, hating to hear about affection between her parents, like all teenagers up and down the country.

“Yeah, you say that now, wait ‘til you kiss the one person you’ve waited so long to kiss, then you’ll understand.”

“Lou…” Harry mumbled, warning his husband. “I think I traumatised her enough with our memories tin the other day, don’t think she needs to hear about first kiss right now.”

“But it was so perfect, Harold!” Louis gushed, making his husband smile at the memory. “Did he show everything in the tin?”

“Pretty much,” Hope shrugged, looking to where Harry had left it on the shelf. “He left it over there.”

“Oh god, I haven’t seen this shit in too long, let’s have another look!”

Hope just rolled her eyes, but curled up against the back of the sofa while Louis got up, grabbing the tin and sending Harry a wicked grin. He flicked it open and started looking inside, eyes widening as he pulled something.

“Oh Harold, do you remember this?!”

Harry groaned as he saw what Louis had in his hand, and tried to ignore his daughter asking him exactly what it was.

“Well, Hope…” Louis began, smirking by now. “You know how your Dad used to have lovely long hair?”

Hope nodded, clearly wondering where this was going. 

“So. When he was younger, he did too. Always had it back in a bun for school and then one day, he came home and told me he wanted to cut it all off. I didn't know why but I supported him, even drove him to the hairdressers. He begged me to stay, so I did. They sat him in the chair-”

“Louis, no,” Harry groaned, his face in his hands now as Hope giggled along, waiting to find out more.

“The hairdresser grabs her scissors. Asks your Dad how short we’re going, and Harry said a bit longer than mine was at the time. She nodded, and held out a bit of hair from underneath and cut it. She then held it up, and oh god, his face-”

Louis cackled then, rolling back on the sofa as Harry looked at him through slitted eyes, thoroughly embarrassed by now.

“He didn't like it, then?”

“No!” Louis almost screamed, wiping the tears from his eyes. “He literally cried. We left with Harry clutching the bit of his hair like he’d lost his firstborn or something. Needless to say I had to hang onto it to remember the moment.”

“Twat,” Harry mumbled across the room, laughing lowly under his breath, knowing his daughter had heard worse at school. “Is it your life ambition to humiliate me, Lou?”

“I wouldn’t say it’s an ambition, but I consider every day a victory if I’ve made you blush at least once,” Louis chuckled as Hope watched on fondly at the banter between her parents. “Sorry, babe. I love you.”

“See? You have this to look forward to when you find your  _ one special person _ ,” Harry teased, making Hope roll her eyes. “Feel better though, sweetheart?”

Hope nodded, snuggling into Louis’ side again, leaving the tin open and on the coffee table. 

“Yeah. Thank you, both of you, for being so understanding. I just… I don’t know why I was so nervous to tell you now. You get it, and that makes it a bit easier. I love you both. Thanks for being so cool about this.”

“Anytime, sweetheart,” Louis said, pressing a kiss to her temple as Harry blew one from where he was sat. “Oh, and Haz?”

“Mmm?” 

“You know we’re screwed now, right?”

“In what way?” Harry asked, turning to look at his husband.

“Well, we know sod all about women, don’t we? We’re screwed!”

*****

“I hate hoovering,” Oscar stropped as he yanked the machine out of the under stairs cupboard. “I don’t get why we have to clean like this anyway.”

“Because your sister is having someone special around for dinner, and because we’ve asked you to,” Louis said, taking no shit from his boy. He knew how much this meal meant to a lot to his eldest child, and he wanted it to be perfect. Harry loved that Louis had taken Hope shopping for some new clothes after school one evening, just the two of them, and they’d both come home with the biggest smiles on their faces. “Now get on with it, and quit whining or the Xbox will be gone for a week.”

“Whatever,” Oscar muttered under his breath as he rammed the plug into the socket. The whir of the hoover ran out then, and Harry returned to the playroom to watch over Grace, certain Louis had their son under control now. Harry smiled down at his little girl on her bottom, sorting through the pile of dollies in her lap, chatting away to herself as she did so. 

“You alright there, Gracie?”

“Hi, Daddy,” she grinned, a Barbie clutched tightly in one hand. Barbies were a whole new world for Louis and Harry. Hope hadn’t been in dolls at all, preferring to read or do puzzles, but Grace was very much into them, creating who scenarios for them as she played, often by herself, unless she could drag her big sister or her daddy into her play. “Wanna play Barbies?”

“I’d love to, sweetheart, but we need to clear up for now. Remember Hope has a special friend coming over for dinner, and I know she’d love you to be super helpful and put everything away.”

“Okay!” the little girl said, grabbing an armful of dolls and shoving them in one of her toy baskets. “I can be a good sissy. Then I help you cook?”

Her piercing blue eyes looked up at Harry then, and he knew it would hurt when he turned down her offer. It was dicey enough letting her help when he was just cooking for their family of five, but it wasn’t something he wanted to risk when they had important guests. 

“Very kind, love, but I’ll get on with it in a second. Maybe you can help Papa, you know he doesn’t always know where things go.”

Grace nodded, a very serious look on her face as she got to her feet, smoothing down her lemon print top paired with some very cute denim shorts. Harry knew she’d put the outfit together on her own that morning, and Louis had helped with her bunches, and he felt he had the cutest little girl in the world. 

“Papa! Don’t be worryin’, Papa, I come and help you! I’m Daddy’s deputy tidy person!”

Harry chuckled and walked into the kitchen, leaving the chaos of his family behind as he raided the fridge, pulling out everything he needed for the fajitas they’d all chosen for dinner. Harry had figured a meal like this was best so everyone could pick what they wanted, and he hoped Madison liked her salad as much as his family did. He flicked on some music as he started slicing the chicken into strips, which went straight into the frying pan, the smell already permeating the air.

“Anything I can do?” Louis called, walking into the kitchen and looking very handsome in a deep blue polo shirt with some dark shorts, his hair swept back into a quiff. Harry loved how his silver highlights at his temples glinted in the kitchen lights, certain his husband only got more handsome the older he got. “Haz? Stop staring, you weirdo.”

“You just look so handsome,” Harry shrugged, unashamed at being caught ogling his husband. “Am I not allowed to admire what’s mine?”

Louis smirked and stepped over as Harry turned fully, letting Louis cage him in against the worktop. 

“Yours, hmm?” Louis muttered, leaning in and kissing Harry’s neck quickly. Harry knew that Louis knew his neck was his weakness, and as much as he wanted to feel Louis pressed against him, kissing him, he was sure now wasn’t the time, especially when their guest was expected at any moment. “Going to show me later how much I’m yours then?”

Harry answered by grabbing Louis into a deep kiss, Louis’ crotch pushing against his as his tongue worked its way into his husband’s mouth, both men getting turned on now.

“Dad, is my hair- oh for god’s sakes!”

Hope’s shrill shriek made the two parents jump apart, Harry quickly reaching down between their bodies to adjust himself in his trousers, not wanting to be caught with a boner by anyone, let alone his teenage daughter. Louis wiped off his mouth and turned around, gasping and getting Harry’s attention.

“What? Have I got something on my face?”

“No, you just…” Louis trailed off, grabbing Harry’s hand. “Look at our girl, Haz. So grown up and beautiful.”

“Shut up,” Hope mumbled, always a bit rubbish at accepting compliments, much like Harry was. “I just wanted Dad to let me know if my hair was okay or not?”

“It’s perfect. You look amazing, sweetheart. Madison’s going to think so too.”

“Just… don’t embarrass me, Papa. Please? Be nice to her, and not… you know.”

“How rude,” Louis retorted as Harry nodded at his side, understanding completely.

“Don’t worry, love. I’ll keep him under control,” Harry vowed, Hope giving him a grateful smile at those words. “He’ll be good, I promise.”

“I’m making no such promise,” Louis grinned back, but they all stilled as the doorbell rang, and Harry watched as Hope’s eyes flew open, her lips parted in shock as the realisation her crush had arrived sank in.

“Go and answer the door,” Louis said, pulling her into a quick hug. “I can’t wait to meet her, darling.”

Hope just nodded and drifted off to the hallway, and Harry and Louis hung back, listening to their soft conversation before the front door closed, and hushed voices came closer. 

“Uh,” Hope said as she and Madison came into the kitchen. Harry was struck by what a lovely couple they made. Hope looked very grown up, her dark hair pulled back in some intricate hair do that he knew she’d copied from YouTube, a soft pink blouse draped over a floral skirt, pale pink ballet pumps on her feet. Madison, on the other hand, wore a t-shirt with a bunch of flowers on the chest, and some denim shorts, a bit like what Grace had picked out. Her dark skin was radiant, and her thick, dark hair was pulled back in a hairband, framing her head like a halo. “Dad, Papa, this is Madison.”

“Hi, I’m Harry,” Harry grinned, giving her a wave. “I’m Dad, by the way. The kids call Lou Papa, don’t get confused!”

“And I’m Louis,” his husband grinned in reply, snaking an arm around Harry’s waist. “Now, what can I get you girls to drink?”

“Juice would be good, please, Mr Tomlinson,” Madison began, but Louis started at her, shaking his head.

“Oh no. None of that Mr Tomlinson nonsense, makes me feel old. Louis, please.”

“Okay,” Madison mumbled, standing close to Hope, who asked for a can of diet coke, which Louis grabbed for her as well. “Thank you so much for inviting me.”

“Our pleasure,” Harry said, turning back to the food. “Do excuse me, I need to get on with the food. If I don’t, Lou might offer to and that won’t end well, trust me.”

Hope and Louis laughed at that, knowing it was entirely true. After a few moments, Hope and Madison disappeared, leaving the two fathers alone once more. Harry felt Louis come up next to him before he saw him, and he focused on chopping up the pepper on his board.

“She seemed nice,” Louis commented, taking some of the rubbish Harry had generated and putting it into the bin. “Pretty girl. Hope looked quite taken with her, didn't she?”

Harry turned to his husband then, sensing something in his voice.

“Lou, are you really okay with this? Hope and Maddy…”

“Yes! Jeez, Harry, of course I am. We’re gay, what kind of hypocrite would I be if I had an issue?” Louis said, anger filling his face for a moment. “It’s not that, not at all. It’s just… our baby girl is growing up, and I don’t like it. I’d be exactly the same if she was bringing a boy round, love. I just… I forget sometimes that she’s fifteen this year, that she’s starting to feel things for other people. It’s just a lot sometimes.”

“Oh, Lou,” Harry said, pulling his husband into a cuddle. “What are you going to be like when this is Gracie, huh? Our real baby girl, our last one?”

“I won’t need to worry,” Louis said, kissing Harry’s cheek before he pulled away, letting him get on with the cooking again. “She’s not allowed to date until she’s forty. Then I’ll be old and senile, and I probably won’t care because I won’t be able to remember my own name, let alone anything else.”

Little footsteps came up behind them then, and Harry saw Louis pick up their littlest Tomlinson out of the corner of his eye.

“What’s up, lovely?” Louis asked, tugging on one of Grace’s bunches, making her frown. 

“Hope’s got a new friend and it’s not me,” she pouted, clearly feeling left out. “She said I can’t play with her. She’s mean.”

“She’s allowed her own friends, love,” Louis soothed, taking her to sit at the table. “Remember when you had Alison over to play and Hope had to stay downstairs with me and Daddy? Well, it’s kind of the same thing. I’m sure Hope will want to play with you lots tomorrow.”

“Maybe go on a bike ride with me?” she asked, and Louis nodded, leaving Harry hoping he could bribe his oldest child into wanting to take her little sister on a ride. “Okay. I’m gonna go play Barbies. Wanna play?”

The grin she gave Louis told Harry his husband wouldn’t be able to deny their little girl, and soon enough, the pair disappeared, leaving Harry alone once more, chopping and frying off the food for his family and their guest, excited to see what the night would bring. 

*****

“Any more food anyone?” Harry asked, pointing to the food still left on the table. “Madison, please don’t be shy, help yourself.”

“I’m really full,” Madison said, rubbing her lower belly. “Seriously, those were probably the best fajitas I’ve ever had. You’re lucky, Hope, getting food like this every night.”

“Got myself a little Masterchef, didn't I?” Louis cooed, blowing Harry a kiss across the table, earning him a glare from Hope. “I- ow! What was that for?”

“No reason at all,” Hope said, turning her attention to her little sister sat on her left. “I think we’ll skip desert if that’s okay. I’m stuffed. Is it okay if Maddy and I hang out upstairs, watch a movie on my laptop?”

“Hang on, Hope, let’s help your dads clear away-”

“No, that’s kind, but you go off with Hope. We can clear up, don’t worry. It’s very nice of you to offer,” Harry said, getting to his feet and beginning to stack the plates. “Have fun. Your mum’s picking you up in about an hour, Madison, is that right?”

“Yeah, Mr Tom- Harry,” she finished through a blush. “Thank you for the amazing dinner!”

“You’re welcome,” Louis grinned, taking Grace’s plate from in front of her now. “Oh, and Hope, leave the bedroom door open please!”

A loud groan went up as Harry elbowed his husband, not wanting him to embarrass their daughter any more. He just took his pile of plates through to the kitchen, thanking his son quietly as he started to collect up the things, while Grace brought through the plastic bottles of sauce, the only thing she knew she was allowed to remove from the table after an unfortunate plate smashing incident a few months ago. 

The rest of the evening was quiet, with Madison leaving on time, thanking Louis and Harry profusely again for having her. Madison’s mum offered to return the favour, and Harry had been called to the door to confirm Hope’s attendance next weekend, his arm around his daughter’s waist as Madison drove off. He then slipped back into dad mode, bathing Grace while Louis got the uniforms ready for school, and made sure Oscar had done his homework for the following day. 

It felt like the middle of the night by the time Harry and Louis finally climbed into bed next to each other. Harry was completely worn out, and sleepy after his hot shower, cuddled under the sheet that covered their bed. Louis popped his phone on charge, and laid down next to Harry, pecking his lips before he laid his head on her chest.

“I think it went well tonight, what do you think?” Louis asked, his chest vibrating against Harry’s as he spoke softly, their three children asleep down the hall. “She was a nice kid.”

“Yeah, I think so,” Harry agreed, stroking his fingers through Louis’ hair. “Hope seemed really taken with her. Quite sweet, actually, seeing her all gooey over someone. They got on well, too, it was lovely.”

“You were wonderful, too,” Louis said, his hand resting on Harry’s bare chest. “I wish I was as good with all this as you. I mean… we don’t really know what we’re doing with all this, do we? But we’ve got each other, and that’s enough for me.”

“Does any parent really know how to deal with all this?” Harry asked, voicing his thoughts. “To me, it’s no different than her bringing a boy home, and I’m sure you wouldn’t have dealt with that as well as you did her bringing Maddy home.”

“I just hate that she was nervous to tell me,” Louis whispered, playing with Harry’s right nipple. “I want her to be able to tell me stuff, Haz. I want to be a good dad, for her to trust me with important things in her life.”

“You are. That’s why she was nervous, love. She cares so much about your opinion, what you think of her, that she didn't want to disappoint you. It’s a compliment, really, I promise.”

“I love you, Harry,” Louis said, tugging Harry down into a kiss. “Meant to tell you, I got the time off for Gracie’s sports day as well. I thought I’d meet you there?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Harry agreed, sitting up slightly when the handle of their bedroom door lowered, the door creaking open. “Made me jump, love. Everything okay?”

Hope nodded, stood nervously in the doorway, her pyjamas around her slender frame. She approached the bed, and Louis tucked up the edge of the duvet, letting her sit up with them, reminding the pair of when she was a little girl and would crawl into bed with them, scared from a bad dream or a thunderstorm outside. She sat cuddled up to Harry, facing Louis.

“Couldn’t sleep. I just wanted to thank you for being so cool about all of this. I guess it’s not what every parent wants to hear, that their kid is… that they like someone of the same gender-”

“Never bothered me,” Louis admitted, speaking only the truth. “My mum, your Nan, was amazing when I came out to her, and so was Anne. We were lucky, and I always vowed that if I had children and they came out to me, that I’d be that parent for them too. I’m just glad you felt you could trust us with that, darling. You enjoyed tonight?”

“I really did. Maddy said our family is lovely. She hasn’t got any brothers or sisters, so she liked being around Oz and Gracie.”

Harry smiled, kissing the back of his daughter’s head for a moment. 

“You’re the best parents, you know. I’m really grateful that all those years ago, you brought me home with you, and fought to keep me. I don’t know what would have happened to me if you didn't.”

“You don’t need to worry about that, love,” Harry mumbled, feeling emotional now. “You’re ours, for good now. You and your brother and sister.”

She smiled and nodded, her eyes getting heavy again. 

“Um, Dad?”

“Yes, love?” he asked, meeting Louis’ eyes in the darkness for a moment.

“Can we do something? Like, just the three of us. I love Oz and Gracie, I really do but I miss the days when it was just us, like when Nan had Oscar and we went out to the pictures, or the park…”

Harry smiled to himself at the fact his teenage daughter was asking to spend time with them, just the three of them for the simple fact she loved them. His heart felt full as Louis agreed, promising that he’d sort something out with Anne or Jay to take the other children for a day while they took their daughter out and spoilt her for a bit.

“You don’t need to buy me stuff,” Hope said, yawning against the back of her hand. “I just want time with you. That’s all. Love you both.”

“We love you too,” Louis mumbled back, all of them tired now. Hope’s head came to rest on Harry’s shoulder then, and it didn't take long for her breaths to even out, the girl soon asleep. Harry smiled to himself, not caring that he wasn’t sure how he’d sleep now, his daughter asleep against him, his husband now snoring lightly on his back. Harry was right where he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! The last part is coming next week.
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "tin". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/tin_tin), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).


End file.
